


everyone gather around for a show

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee Shop, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Love, M/M, Violence, accepting parents!!, blurry is a caring boyfriend, blurry is still a demon, blurryface is cute, this ship needs more fanfics, tyler is cute, tyler wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going fine, really. Tyler had a stable job, a roof over his head, enough food and water, his parents accepted him for the most part - they still weren't used to him wearing feminine clothing ("I swear, mom. I don't want to be a girl, I just enjoy their clothes.") and he had a loving boyfriend. </p><p>Life was great. </p><p>That was until one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone gather around for a show

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more fanfictions!!  
> also if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, my first language is not English so

Everything was going fine, really. Tyler had a stable job, a roof over his head, enough food and water, his parents accepted him for the most part - they still weren't used to him wearing feminine clothing ("I swear, mom. I don't want to be a girl, I just enjoy their clothes.") and he had a loving boyfriend. 

Now his boyfriend wasn't your typical goody-two-shoes with too much gel in his hair and a polite smile on his face 24/7. His boyfriend was... different. Not the bad different, though, although a lot of people might disagree with him. But his boyfriend was nice to him, he praised him, he whispered sweet nothings into his ear, he cared about him, he loved him and he fucked him good. 

If someone would have told Tyler that the love of his life would be a demon that looked like an exact replica of himself in senior year, Tyler would have laughed and thought they were crazy. Honestly, what were they even thinking? That he was an idiot? 

But there he was, completely and hopelessly in love with just that. A demon who looked like an exact replica of himself. 

The night he introduced Blurry to his parents had been quite interesting. At first their jaws dropped. Then their eyes widened. They turned from Tyler to Blurry and back to Tyler. Then they started laughing. Tyler had been relieved, he had never thought this would end so well. He had always thought his parents would be the type of people who screamed and yelled at him until he cried and told him to pack his bags and leave their house immediately. Maybe it was Blurry's making and he had played with their minds. Tyler didn't know and Tyler didn't care. 

Life was great. 

That was until one day. 

 

|-/

 

Tyler had gotten the job as a barista at the local coffee job about two years ago. He had been so very thankful that they accepted him and he could finally earn some money on his own. Blurry liked to pamper him and give him everything he wanted but Tyler missed working. He missed relying on it. So after a whole night of discussing and fighting and debating and make up sex, Blurry agreed and let him apply for the job. 

Tyler couldn't have been more thankful. They let him wear what he wanted, the shop was cozy and the customers were all nice. Tyler liked working there. 

It was Wednesday afternoon and the brown eyed male was wiping the tables when the bell indicated that someone was entering the shop. He looked up quickly and shot a smile at the group of teenagers who had entered before going back to wiping the tables. He heard them laughing about something but didn't pay much attention to it. After all, they were teenagers and they found the most ridiculous things funny. 

He went back behind the counter, his floral dress swishing slightly. He leaned onto the counter top and waited for the group to order their drinks. They laughed again and Tyler noticed they were glancing at him before one of them approached him. 

The male had a smug smirk on his face, his dyed green hair was fading and Tyler spotter a silver nose ring. 

"Good day, sir. May I take your order?" Tyler asked politely and smiled at the boy in front of him. The male just chuckled and ordered quickly before going back to his friends and laughing. 

Tyler frowned. Was there something on his face or why were they staring at him like that? 

The brown eyed man chose to ignore it and prepared the coffees. Seven minutes later they were ready and he carefully approached the group. He was just about to set all the cups down when one of the guys knocked the plate out of his hands and the steaming hot coffee splashed all over Tyler and onto the floor. 

The group started laughing hysterically and Tyler was way too shocked to even make a sound or notice the pain. Then the blue haired boy stood up again and smirked at Tyler before pushing him back. 

"Hey, what ar-, " he started but slipped and fell to the floor, flushing red from embarrassment. 

"Has your momma never told you that dresses are for girls, you faggot?" He sneered and kicked Tyler in the side. 

Tyler hissed and opened his mouth to reply but another kick to his stomach shut him up. He cried out in pain and suddenly there were too many feet. 

The boys spit insult after insult at him, kicking him, tearing at his clothes and spitting in his face. After five minutes Tyler was a shaking and sobbing mess, the boys getting bored and leaving, but not before making another insulting comment about his appearance. 

Tyler laid there on the floor, sobbing and bleeding and praying that this was just a dream. He hurt all over and his sight was too blurry. 

That's when he heard the bell ring again and he flinched, curling up on himself, already preparing for round two. But none of that happened. 

"Baby, I'm sorry I'm a little late today, I had to pick u- Tyler?!" 

In a matter of seconds Blurry was by his side and carefully placed a hand on Tyler's back. Tyler flinched again and tried to scramble away but Blurry held him firmly and sat him up slowly. He inspected him and pulled him to his chest, running his hand through Tyler's fluffy hair. 

"Oh my god, Tyler. What happened? I am so sorry I was too late, are you okay?" He asked, eyes full of concern. 

Tyler just shook his head and sobbed harder. 

"B-boys... laughed... told me I-I w-was a f-faggot for wearing th-that dress. B-beat me up... I.... c-can we go h-home?" He cried and looked up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. 

"Of course, baby boy. I am so sorry. I love you so much, Tyler," Blurry nodded and picked Tyler up bridal style, carrying him out of the shop and hugging him to his chest protectively. 

Tyler placed his head on Blurry's shoulder and balled his fist into Blurry's shirt, still crying silently. 

Blurry was angry. How dare someone do that to his baby boy? Tyler didn't deserve this. Tyler was so beautiful and pure and seeing him without that pretty smile on his face hurt. Tyler had always been an overly enthusiastic and optimistic human. He always smiled. Seeing him like this was wrong. Tyler shouldn't be sad. He deserved so much more than that. 

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered and kissed Tyler's forehead. 

Tyler nodded, sniffling, not entirely believing Blurry. 

 

|-/

 

Blurry kicked open the door of their shared flat and cautiously set Tyler down on the couch. 

"I'm gonna run us a bath, alright? I love you," he said and kissed Tyler's cheek disappearing into the bathroom. 

"I love you too," Tyler sniffled and wiped his nose looking down at his torn dress. His torn favourite dress. He wanted to cry again. 

Blurryface sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to punch the damn wall. He knew humans were fucked up but he didn't know they could be that cruel. Tyler was the innocence in person. Tyler was everything good on this planet. Why would they try to make him feel bad? 

He looked down at the tub and sighed again, walking back to his boyfriend, seeing the fresh tears running down his cheeks. 

"The bath's ready. Come on, darling," he whispered and picked Tyler up again. 

Once in the bathroom he helped Tyler undress and undressed himself, sitting Tyler down into the bath tub before going in after him. He pulled him to his chest protectively and ran his hands through Tyler's hair. 

"You're so important and beautiful, Tyler. Don't ever believe one word, they said." 

Tyler was quiet. 

 

|-/

 

That night, they made love. It was slow and sweet and filled with so much passion and love it was overwhelming to Tyler. Blurry kept praising him, telling him how beautiful he was, how pretty he was in his dresses, how amazing he was, how much he loved him. 

Tyler may have had a bad day and the bad days may never really stopped but he knew he would always have Blurry by his side, making him feel better, making him feel loved. 

Tyler felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. leave some comments


End file.
